Tough Christmas
by PervertFarmer
Summary: John was already tired, but when he gets home to see just how much Dorian likes Christmas, he doesn't know how to handle it. Fluff.


**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

He was tired. Exhausted. Lethargic. He was any synonym for tired that you could possibly come up with. So when he come home from a long and tiring day at the office and see his whole apartment has been done like a scene from The Elf, he can't help but snap.

"What the hell happened to my apartment?" John snapped, tring to avoid being another set of tracks for the little train set that maneuvered its way down the tracks set up around the living room floor. In the process he tripped over a toddler sized candy cane, the soft snow fabric cushioning his fall.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Dorian standing over him, looking at him concerned. He glared at the DRN, moving to stand.

"No, Im not. I want to know what the hell your doing to my place." John grumbled. Dorian frowned deeply at him.

"John, it's Christmas. It's only traditional to decorate your house to show your love for the holidays." Dorian stated, helping John up. The detective looked at him like he was crazy. This all was crazy. Then he noticed it.

"Dorian, what the hell are you wearing?" He drawled slowly.

"You like it? It's an elf costume." He grinned widely, posing for John. Showing off his red and green stripped tights and his green top, wiggling the black, plastic belt a little. John was speechless for a moment, trying to soak up the logic behind all this.

"No, take all of this down, now." He ordered, taking the green elf cap off of Dorian's head. Dorian frowned, following John into the kitchen.

"But it's Christmas." Dorian stated. John sighed, getting out a bottle of liquor.

"I don't care, to me it's just another day." He grumbled, pouring a glass. "Want some?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter. "No, I don't. Christmas is suppose to be a time that brings people together. Bring out the good in others. That is obviously not the case with you."

"Great, you're starting to sound like her."

"Who?"

"My mother." John quipped, making his way past Dorian and into the living room, set tiling down on the couch before turning on the TV, Dorian joining him.

"Well, at least now I know i'm not the only one who thinks you're a grinch." Dorian commented, receiving a bemused look from John.

"Very funny, now take down these decorations." He muttered, nursing his glass as he flicked through the channels.

"Well then, I guess since you aren't one for Christmas, I don't have to give you your gift." Dorian sighed, moving to get up. A hand wrapped around his wrist,pulling him back down. John stared at him intently.

"You got me a gift." It was more of a statement than a question. Dorian smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"I got you a gift." He echoed, staring back at him. It was quiet for a long time as he could visibly see John thinking this over in his head.

"I won't get this gift if I make you take all this crap down?" He question, slightly cringing. Dorian tried so hard to keep from laughing as he nodded his head, watching John silently curse under his breath. "Fine, you can keep the stupid decorations up." Dorian grinned widely at that.

"Thank you." The DRN smiled. "I can give you a pre-gift if you want." John rose a brow at that.

"And what is that?" Dorian leaned in, whispering in the detective's ear. John's eyes went wide, a grin plastered to his face as he quickly set down his glass, standing up. "Then what are we waiting for?" He smirked, pulling Dorian along, who for the most part, let him. He was caught off guard by the small kiss John planted on him as he was lured into the bedroom.

"Wait, I didn't think this through. Santa won't come if were up." Dorian grinned. John reluctantly pulled away from the space on Dorians neck that he was kissing, to look at the android.

"Screw him." He breathed, kissing him deeply, enjoying the moan he got in return. He hated Christmas so bad, but with Dorian around, it was a bearable holiday.


End file.
